Arcane Spells
Arcane Spells Sorcerer/Wizard spells are arcane in nature, and are affected by somatic spell failure caused by wearing heavier armours. Several prestige classes, as well as the Still Spell feat, can be taken that allow spellcasting in armor without spell failure. :*Sorcerer Spells are tied to Charisma, which determines what level of spell the Sorcerer can cast, how many of each spell, and what the spell's difficulty class (DC) will be. :*Wizard Spells are tied to Intelligence, which determines what level of spell the Wizard can cast, how many of each spell, and what the spell's difficulty class (DC) will be. = 0 Level Spells = * Daze - makes target temporarily lose his actions * Flare - distracts target with a bright light (-1 to attack rolls) * Light - creates a small globe of light to appear over area or target * Resistance - +1 to all saves = 1st Level Spells = * Bestow Wound Transmutation – If the caster is wounded she can used this spell to touch a living creature. This creature takes either 1 point of damage per caster level, or enough to bring the caster to maximum health; whatever is less. The caster heals that much damage. * Bigby's Tripping Hand Evocation – A large hand appears and sweeps the target's legs, causing them to trip if they fail their STR check. This does not prevent attacks of opportunity *'Burning Bolt Evocation –' The caster creates a bolt of fire aimed at the target with a ranged touch attack. After level 1 the caster creates 1 additional bolt per two caster levels. Bolts do 1d4 +1 points fire damage each *'Burning Hands Transmutation -' 1d4/level fire damage to all in the area of effect (max 5d4). *'Charm Person [Enchantment'] - In the eyes of the target, the caster's personal reputation increases by 50% *'Chill Touch [Necromancy'] – Your touch disrupts the life force of the target living creature causing 1d6 points of negative energy damage per touch, and -1 to their STR if they fail a Fortitude save. You can use this melee touch up to 1 time per level. *'*Chromatic Orb Evocation –' This spell hurls a small orb at the target creature. The effect changes with level *'Color Spray Illusion' – A dazzling array of colors is sent forth with the following effect to all those in the area. The effect changes with level *'*Detect Undead Necromancy' – The caster can detect the aura that surrounds undead creatures. *'Endure Elements Abjuration' – T''he target gains 10/- elemental resistance vs all elemental damage. This spell ends after absorbing 20 points of damage.'' *'Expeditious Retreat Transmutation' - The target gains 150% to their movement speed. *'Grease Conjuration' - A churning field of oil or grease fills the area, causing all trapped within to fall or become slowed *'*Hail of Stone Conjuration' – You create a hail of stones via ranged touch that deals 1d4 damage per caster level to a maximum of 5d4. *'Horizikaul's Boom Evocation' – You blast the target with loud and high pitched sounds causing them to take 1d4 points of sonic damage per 2 caster levels to a total of 5d4. The target must make a will save or be deafened for 1d4 rounds *'Ice Dagger Evocation' – You create a piece of ice flung at the target for 1d4 damage per level (max 5d4) *'Identify Divination' - Over the next two rounds, the caster gains 10+1 per caster level to Lore skill *'Ironguts Abjuration' – When touched, the target gains a +4 circumstance bonus on saves vs poisons. *'*Larloch's Minor Drain Necromancy' – The caster drains 1d4 life points from his target, and adds it to his own *'*Lesser Acid Orb Conjuration' – The caster targets a single creature with a ranged touch orb, causing 1d8/2 lvl damage (Max 5d8) *'*Lesser Beast Form Transmutation' – The caster is transformed into a beast of the wilds. *'*Lesser Cold Orb Conjuration –' The caster targets a single creature with a ranged touch orb causing 1d8/2 lvl damage (Max 5d8) *'*Lesser Electric Orb Conjuration -' The caster targets a single creature with a ranged touch orb, causing 1d8/2 lvl damage (Max 5d8) *'*Lesser Fire Orb Conjuration -' '' The caster targets a single creature with a ranged touch orb, causing 1d8/2 lvl damage (Max 5d8)'' *'*Lesser Sonic Orb Conjuration ''-' The caster targets a single creature with a ranged touch orb, causing 1d8/2 lvl damage (Max 5d8)'' *'Mage Armor Conjuration -' Gives subject +4 armor bonus. *'Magic Missile Evocation -' 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). *'Magic Weapon Transmutation –' The target melee weapon gains a +1 bonus *'*Nahal's Reckless Dweomer Transmutation' – Raw magical energy is channeled and hurled for a completely random effect. *'Negative Energy Ray Necromancy –' Negative energy slams the target for 1d6 damage + an additional 1d6 per 2 caster levels to a max of 5d6 *'*Net of Shadows Illusion –' The caster hurls shadows at the target, granting them both concealment and reduced attack accuracy. *'Protection From Alignment Abjuration' - +2 to AC and saves, counter mind, control hedge out elementals and outsiders. *'Ray of Enfeeblement Necromancy -' Ray deals 1d6 +1 per two levels Str damage. *'*Rouse Enchantment' – With a loud snap of your fingers, you cause all sleeping targets to wake *'Scare Necromancy' - One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. *'Shelgarn's Persistent Blade Evocation' – Summons a dagger as a faithful servant *'Shield Abjuration' - Invisible disc gives +4 to AC, blocks magic missiles. *'*Shocking Grasp Evocation' – Upon a successful touch attack, the caster inflicts 1d8 + 1 per caster level (to a max of 20) electricity damage *'Sleep Enchantment' - Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. *'Summon Creature I Conjuration' - Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'True Strike Divination' - +20 attack rolls on your next six seconds. '' = 2nd Level Spells = *'*Agannazzar's Scorcher Evocation' – ''1d8 points of fire damage per 2 levels to area of effect to a max of 5d8 *'*Alter Self Transmutation' – You assume a form similar to your normal type (such as humanoid) *'*Augment Familiar Transmutation –' Your familiar gains a +4 enhancement bonus to STR, DEX, and CON, damage reduction 5/+1 and +2 to saving throws *'Balagarn's Iron Horn Transmutation' – All targets in area fall to their feet if they fail a 20 STR check *'*Bigby's Striking Fist Evocation' – Fist deals 1d6 non lethal damage per 2 caster levels to a max of 5d6. *'Blindness/Deafness Enchantment' – Target creature is struck blind and deaf *'Bull's Strength Transmutation' – Target's STR increased by 1d4+1 *'Cat's Grace Transmutation' – Target's DEX is increased by 1d4+1 *'Cloud of Bewilderment Evocation' – Enemies in area of effect stunned and blinded for 1d6 rounds. *'Combust Evocation' – Target bursts into flames, suffering 2d6 fire damage + 1 point per caster level to a max of +10 *'Continual Flame Transmutation' – The caster summons a magical flame that lasts until it is dispelled *'*Curse of Impending Blades Necromancy' – Target takes -2 penalty to AC *'Darkness Evocation' – All targets in area of effect succumb to a magical darkness *'Death Armor Necromancy' – A magical aura surrounds the caster giving them a shield that attacks their enemies. Those striking take 1d4 points of damage +1 per 2 caster levels (max 5) *'Eagle's Splendor Transmutation' – Target's CHA is increased by 1d4+1 *'Endurance Transmutation' – Target's CON is increased by 1d4+1 *'*Fireburst Evocation' –'' All creatures in area you take 1d8 points fire damage per level (to max of 5d8)'' *'Flame Weapon Transmutation' – Adds 1d4 + 1 points of fire damage to weapon per caster level to a max of +10 *'Fox's Cunning Transmutation' Increases Target's INT by 1d4+1 *'Gedlee's Electric Loop Evocation' – Spell deals 1d6 points of electricity damage per 2 caster levels (max 5d6) to those in area of effect. Those who fail a reflex and will save are stunned for 1 round *'Ghostly Visage Illusion' – The caster is surrounded by a ghostly nimbus that grants 5/+1 damage reduction , 10% concealment and immunity to cantrip and level 1 spells *'Goul Touch Necromancy' – Caster uses a touch attack to paralyze the target, also causing -2 to all saves , attack, and skill rolls to creatures within 5 feet of the target. *'*Glitterdust Conjuration' – Any creature covered by this dust takes a -40 to hide checks *'Invisibility Illusion' – Target can not be seen by non magical means *'Knock Transmutation' – Opens locked doors (up to DC 20) *'*Lehel's Vicious Vertigo Evocation' – Confuses the target as to which direction they are standing in (Messes with the camera angle of the game) *'Lesser Dispel Abjuration' – Attempts to strip all magical effects from a target, or one magical effect from a group of creatures or area *'Melf's Acid Arrow Conjuration' – Caster targets a single creature with an acid arrow, with the initial damage of 3d6 + 1d6 every round until the spell expires. *'Owl's Wisdom Transmutation' – Increases Target's WIS by 1d4+1 *'*Power Word Sleep Divination' – You utter a single word of power that puts the target (with <35 HP) into a deep sleep *'*Protection from Arrows Abjuration' – The spell grants 10/- reduction against piercing weapons, up to 10 points per caster level (max 100 points) *'Resist Elements Abjuration' – The target gains 20/- resistance against all elemental damage. This spell expires after absorbing 30 points of damage *'*Scorching Ray Evocation' –'' You fire one ray per 1 additional ray per every four caster levels beyond 3rd (to a max of 3 rays at 11th) Each ray requires a ranged touch attack to hit and deals 4d6 damage'' *'See Invisibility Divination' – Grants the target the ability to see invisible creatures *'*Shadow Mask Illusion' – Immunity to blindness, fort and will saves of +1/(caster level/4) , disguise skill bonus of 8+ caster level *'*Shadow Spray Illusion' – '1 ray will target each victim within area of effect for 2 points of STR damage, dazed for one round and -2 morale against fear effects.'' **Shriveling Necromancy' – ''Caster blasts the target's flesh. Subject takes 1d4 points of damage per caster level (max 10d4) *'*Sniloc's Snowball Swarm Evocation' – A flurry of snowballs deals 2d6 points of cold damage plus 1d6 per 2 caster levels to a max of 5d6 *'Stone Bones Transmutation' – target undead gains +3 natural AC bonus *'Summon Creature II Conjuration' – Summons an extra planar being to fight at your side *'*Sure Strike Divination' - +1 insight bonus per three caster levels on your next attack roll. *'Tasha's Hideous Laughter Enchantment' – Target begins laughing hysterically if they fail a saving throw. If the target's racial type is different they gain a +4 bonus on saving throw because it doesn't translate well. *'*Touch of Idiocy Enchantment' – Successful touch attack causes target to loose 1d6 points of INT, WiS, and CHA. Scores cannot be reduced below 1 *'Ultravision Transmutation' – Target can see through magically implemented darkness *'*Vocalize Abjuration' – Verbal requirements for all spells deleted for the duration of the spell (Grants immunity to silence) *'Web Conjuration' – Sticky strands cling to those in the area of effect, preventing them from moving. Those who pass their strength checks have their movement reduced in accordance to their STR. = 3rd Level Spells = * Beast Form * Clairaudiance/Clairvoyance * Clarity * Curse of the Putrid Husk * Deep Slumber * Dispel Magic * Displacement * Elation * Find Traps * Fireball * Flame Arrow * Force Blast * Gaseous Form * Greater Magic Weapon * Gust of Wind * Halt * Haste * Heroism * Hold Person * Ice Burst * Icelance * Invisibility Sphere * Keen Edge * Legions Curse of Impending Blades * Lightning Bolt * Magic Circle against Alignment * Mestil's Acid Breath * Misdirection * Negative Energy Burst * Nondetection * Protection from Elements * Reality Blind * Scintillating Sphere * Shivering Touch * Slow * Spiderskin * Stinking Cloud * Summon Creature III * Vampiric Touch * Water Breathing = 4th Level Spells = * Acid Orb * Armor of Darkness * Beltyn's Burning Blood * Bestow Curse * Blast of Flame * Calis's Paralytic Bolt * Charm Monster * Cold Orb * Confusion * Contagion * Dancing Web * Dimension Door * Dimensional Anchor * Electric Orb * Elemental Shield * Emotion: Courage * Emotion: Hope * Enervation * Evard's Black Tentacles * Fear * Fire Orb * Fire Shield * Great Shout * Greater Malison * Ice Storm * Improved Invisibility * Isaac's Lesser Missile Storm * Kali's Kamikaze Kobolds * Lesser Spell Breach * Minor Globe of Invulernability * Mordenkainen's Force Missiles * Otiluke's Resilient Sphere * Phantasmal Killer * Polymorph Self * Remove Blindness / Deafness * Remove Curse * Rigid Thinking * Scrying * Shadow Conjuration * Sinabur's Baleful Bolt * Slashing Dispel * Solid Fog * Sonic Orb * Static Orb * Stoneskin * Summon Creature IV * Viscid Globe * Vitriolic Sphere * Wall of Fire = 5th Level Spells = * Animate Dead * Baleful Polymorph * Ball Lightning * Bigby's Interposing Hand * Cloudkill * Cone of Cold * Darkbolt * Dismissal * Dominate Person * Energy Buffer * Feeblemind * Firebrand * Greater Beastform * Greater Fireburst * Greater Shadow Conjuration * Hold Monster * Icyscales * Lesser Mind Blank * Lesser Planar Binding * Lesser Spell Mantle * Mestil's Acid Sheath * Mind Fog * Night's Caress * Resonation Resistance * Shadow Hand * Sicken Evil * Sonic Shield * Stop Heart * Summon Creature V * Tailor Memories * Teleport * Waves of Fatigue = 6th Level Spells = * Acid Fog * Acid Storm * Analyze Dweomer * Bigby's Forceful Hand * Blizzard * Chain Lightning * Circle of Death * Control Weather * Disintegrate * Druth's Necrotic Shield * Ethereal Visage * Flesh to Stone * Globe of Invulernability * Greater Dispelling * Greater Heroism * Greater Spell Breach * Greater Stoneskin * Isaac's Greater Missile Storm * Jazhara's Ice Trap * Legend Lore * Mass Bull's Strenght * Mass Cat's Grace * Mass Contagion * Mass Eagle's Splendor * Mass Endurance * Mass Fox's Cunning * Mass Haste * Mass Owl's Wisdom * Otiluke's Freezing Sphere * Planar Binding * Power Word: Silence * Protection from Magical Energy * Shades * Starmantle * Stone to Flesh * Storm of Shards * Summon Creature VI * Tenser's Transformation * Trollish Fortitude * True Seeing * Undeath to Death * Vampire's Embrace = 7th Level Spells = * Amber Sarcophagus * Banishment * Bigby's Grasping Hand * Control Undead * Create Undead Army * Delay Blasted Fireball * Energy Immunity * Finger of Death * Great Thunderclap * Greater Teleport * Insanity * Mass Hold Person * Memory Wipe * Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion * Mordenkainen's Sword * Power Word: Stun * Prismatic Spray * Protection from Spells * Reverse Gravity * Ruby Ray of Reversal * Shadow Shield * Spell Mantle * Spell Turning * Summon Creature VII * Tomb of Light = 8th Level Spells = * Aenarion's Arcane Word * Bigby's Clenched Fist * Blackstaff * Breach Spell Resistance * Create Undead * Greater Planar Binding * Gutwrench * Horrid Wilting * Incendiady Cloud * Khelben's Warding Whip * Longstrider * Mass Blindness / Deafness * Mass Charm * Maze * Mind Blank * Polar Ray * Power Word: Blind * Premonition * Summon Creature VIII * Sunburst * Symbol * Wall of Greater Dispelling = 9th Level Spells = * Bigby's Crushing Hand * Black Blade of Disaster * Blinding Glory * Breath of Fire * Crippling * Crushing Fist of Spite * Disrupt Teleport * Dominate Monster * Energy Drain * Foresight * Freedom * Gate * Greater Spell Mantle * Gwyndolyn's Otic Overload * Imprisonment * Mass Hold Monster * Meira's Prismatic Mist * Meteor Swarm * Mordenkainen's Disjunction * Power Word: Kill * Shapechange * Sphere of Ultimate Destruction * Summon Creature IX * Time Stop * Wail of the Banshee * Weird = Epic Level Spells = Category:Custom Content Category:Spells